In the field of orthopedic surgery, it is common to rejoin broken bones. The success of a surgical procedure often depends on the ability to reapproximate the bone fragments, the amount of compression achieved between the bone fragments, and the ability to sustain that compression over a period of time. If the surgeon is unable to bring the bone fragments into close contact, a gap will exist between the bone fragments, and the bone tissue will need to fill the gap before complete healing can occur. Furthermore, gaps between bone fragments that are too large allow motion to occur between the bone fragments, disrupting the healing tissue, and thus slowing the healing process. Optimal healing requires that the bone fragments be in close contact with each other and for a compressive load to be applied and maintained between the bone fragments. Compressive strain between bone fragments has been found to accelerate the healing process in accordance with Wolf's Law.
Broken bones can be rejoined using plates. The plates are formed from a sheet or ribbon of material with a plurality of holes formed therein. The plates are typically manufactured from either stainless steel alloys or titanium alloys. The plates are placed adjacent to a fracture so that the plate spans the fracture line, and then screws are inserted through holes in the plate and into the bone fragments on either side of the fracture site to stabilize the bone fragments relative to one another.
While these plates are designed to stabilize a fracture, they do not always succeed in generating a compressive load between the bone fragments. It is widely reported that the compressive load of the plates dissipates rapidly as the bone relaxes and remodels around the screws which hold the plate to the bone.
There exists a clinical need for new and improved compression plates which are able to bring bone fragments into close proximity with each other, generate a compressive load, and maintain the compressive load for a prolonged period of time during healing. Furthermore, there exists a clinical need for devices that are capable of implanting compression plates and allowing them to generate, apply, and maintain compression between bone fragments.